Wybawczyni
by Emma55525
Summary: Hermiona była tą, która pokonała Voldemorta, jednak straciła przyjaciół. Czy jej życie kiedyś wróci do normy, czy będzie żyła powracającymi koszmarami?
1. Prolog

Stała we wnętrzu Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Po lewej stronie stali Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley i były dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie Albus Dumbledore. Wszyscy z różdżkami skierowanymi w jednym kierunku, w kierunku największego czarnoksiężnika ich czasów, Lorda Voldemorta, za którym stało kilka postaci w czerni a pomiędzy ich nogami wił się ogromny wąż. To właśnie ten wąż był jej celem.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i skupiła się na swoim zadaniu. Powoli zaczęła iść w kierunku grupy Śmierciożerców, starając się po drodze o nic nie zahaczyć, nic nie nadepnąć. Miała na sobie pelerynę-niewidkę i całą masę zaklęć maskujących, ale to by nadal jej nie pomogło, gdyby przez nieuwagę coś strąciła.

Starała się nie słuchać tego, co się dzieje wokół niej i całą swoją uwagę skupiła na Nagini. Gdy była już tuż obok węża poczekała na odpowiedni moment, przyłożyła różdżkę do wielkiego cielska i rzuciła niewerbalną Avadę. Była teraz tak blisko Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać, że zanim zdążył się zorientować, że jego ostatni Horkruks właśnie został zniszczony, sam padł martwy.

Hermiona odsunęła różdżkę od jego gardła, zamknęła oczy i przez chwilę tak stała, aż dotarło do niej, że nie słyszy tego, co słyszeć powinna. Czarny Pan padł a mimo tego, nie słyszała walki pomiędzy jego poplecznikami a jej przyjaciółmi. Powoli otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w kierunku, gdzie powinni stać jej towarzysze. Cała trójka leżała na ziemi, ich oczy puste.


	2. Rozdzial 1

Obudziła się z krzykiem, po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Nie było nocy, żeby wspomnienia nie nawiedzały jej w koszmarach. Przez kilka pierwszych nocy brała Eliksir Bezsennego Snu, jednak wiedziała, że nie może go brać w nieskończoność, bo od eliksirów również można się uzależnić. Nie było też mowy, żeby pozwoliła sobie wymazać te wspomnienia tylko po to, żeby móc spać spokojnie.

Wiedziała, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Jej nastrój i niewystarczająca ilość snu, źle się odbijały na jej lekcjach. Była nerwowa i swój smutek ukrywała pod maską. Szybko zyskała sławę drugiego Snape'a. Potrafiła odbierać punkty za zbyt głośne oddychanie a szlabanów z nią uczniowie bali się bardziej niż tych z Filchem.

Westchnęła i potarła czoło. Spojrzała na zegarek - po piątej. Nie ma sensu już iść spać. Powoli wstała z łóżka i skierowała kroki do łazienki. Odkręciła kurki i czekała aż woda i piana wypełnią wannę. Codziennie rano próbowała się w ten sposób odstresować i codziennie nic jej to nie dawało.

Prawie godzinę później wyszła z kąpieli. Wysuszyła włosy zaklęciem i założyła swoje czarne szaty. Mimo, że od Ostatniej Bitwy minęły prawie dwa miesiące, nie potrafiła zrezygnować z żałobnych kolorów. Tylu ludzi miała już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Według niej nawet całe życie żałoby to za mało, żeby wszystkich opłakać.

Przygotowała na biurku wszystko, co będzie jej potrzebne tego dnia na zajęciach, oceniła ostatnie eseje i wyszła na śniadanie. Przy stole nauczycieli siedziała już dyrektor McGonagall a obok niej wicedyrektor Snape. Poza tym na sali było kilku uczniów, głównie z siódmego roku. Zajęła miejsce koło Minerwy i nałożyła sobie owsianki.

-Witaj, Hermiono. Mam nadzieję, że udało Ci się dzisiaj złapać trochę snu.

Starsza kobieta była jedną z niewielu osób, które wiedziały o jej koszmarach. Przy niej nie musiała udawać. Lekko westchnęła i pokręciła głową.

-Dzień dobry, Minerwo. Niestety koszmary nie ustępują i wątpię, żeby miały to zrobić w najbliższym czasie. Doceniam twoją troskę, ale możesz przestać mnie o to pytać każdego ranka.

Dyrektorka skinęła głową i wróciła do owsianki, tylko po to, żeby po chwili znów się odezwać.

-Wiesz Hermiono, że to nie była twoja wina. Wiem, że ci ciężko, sama dalej nie mogę się pogodzić ze śmiercią Albusa, ale musisz się w końcu pogodzić z tym, co się stało i ruszyć dalej z życiem. Jesteś tą, która pokonała Lorda Voldemorta a mimo to, to ty najbardziej cierpisz po tej wojnie.

-Wiem Minerwo, ale ja po prostu nie potrafię nie myśleć, że to nie była moja wina. Gdybym była szybsza. Gdybym chociaż co parę kroków zerkała jaka jest sytuacja. Oni nie wiedzieli, że tam byłam, mogłam w jakiś sposób obezwładnić Śmierciożerców. Mogłam zrobić cokolwiek.

Czuła, że w jej oczach zbierają się łzy. W sali zaczęło pojawiać się więcej uczniów, więc szybko przybrała obojętną maskę, ale zaciskała dłonie na obrusie. Minerwa położyła swoją dłoń na jej i cicho powiedziała:

-Nie mogłaś. Gdybyś to zrobiła, dałabyś się zdemaskować. Byłoby trudniej dostać się do Nagini a tym bardziej do Toma. To, że skupiłaś się w pełni na wykonaniu zadania, jest tym, co pozwoliło nam wygrać. I w głębi serca sama to wiesz.

Młodsza kobieta nic nie odpowiedziała. Wróciła do swojej owsianki, zjadła i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali. Wróciła do swoich pokoi, wzięła materiały na pierwsze dwie godziny - podwójna lekcja, siódmy rok Gryffindor i Ravenclaw. Jedne z najtrudniejszych godzin w tygodniu. Nie chciała patrzeć na wolne miejsca, na których już nikt miał nie usiąść. Najbardziej bolało jedno z tyłu, gdzie powinna siedzieć Luna Lovegood. Zamiast tego, na każdej pierwszej lekcji miesiąca, ktoś kładł na tym miejscu najnowszy numer Żonglera.

Otarła łzy, które znowu zaczęły płynąć po jej policzkach, stanęła przed drzwiami do sali, wzięła głęboki oddech i otworzyła drzwi z impetem. Stanęła za biurkiem, machnęła różdżką i na tablicy pojawił się temat lekcji. Zaczęła omawiać zaklęcie, którego mieli się dzisiaj uczyć. Patrzyła, jak Ginny Weasley starała się wykrzesać coś ze swojej różdżki, co niezbyt działało. Nie mogła się jej dziwić. Niewielu było czarodziejów, którzy potrafili rzucać czary ręką, która nie była "od różdżki", jednak młoda Weasleyówna nie miała innego wyboru, jak ćwiczyć. Straciła prawą rękę w bitwie a zaklęcie, którym dostała było tak czarne, że żaden magomedyk nie był w stanie jej ramienia odbudować.

Następne zajęcia miała z klasą ósmą. Ze względu na wojnę, wielu uczniów nie zdawało w poprzednim roku owutemów i nowa pani dyrektor stworzyła dla nich specjalny oddział, żeby umożliwić im zdanie egzaminów w tym roku. W tej grupie był między innymi Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy i Susan Bones. Dziwnie było nauczać tych, którymi jeszcze kilka miesięcy wcześniej chodziła na zajęcia, ale obie strony szybko przyzwyczaiły się do tej nowej sytuacji.

Dużym plusem ósmej klasy było to, że grupa zdająca Transmutację liczyła tylko dziesięć osób, przez co Hermiona mogła sobie pozwolić na indywidualne podejście wobec każdego. I tak przy każdym nowym zaklęciu wiedziała, że Dracona, Susan i Krukonów mogła zostawić, by ćwiczyli ze sobą a sama szła do Neville'a by mu pomóc przyswoić nową umiejętność. Mimo to, również ta godzina nie należała do łatwych.

Przez twarz Neville'a szła blizna, która zaczynała się na skroni, przechodziła przez zamkniętą powiekę, dalej w miejscu gdzie powinna być połowa nosa chłopaka, przy kąciku ust i kończyła się dopiero w połowie szyi. Susan miała do końca życia być łysa - w trakcie bitwy została pozbawiona skóry z całej głowy i o ile samą skórę udało się odtworzyć, nie było możliwości, by odtworzyć cebulki włosów. Dziewczyna jednak starała się zachować pozytywne myślenie i codziennie nosiła inną perukę. Draco, który na kilka miesięcy przed bitwą dołączył do Zakonu, miał wielką bliznę na przedramieniu. Jeden ze Śmierciożerców, widząc, że chłopak ich zdradził, potraktował go tym samym zaklęciem, którym była potraktowana głowa Bones. U Munga chłopak nie pozwolił jednak na odbudowanie skóry. Wiedział, że znów pojawiłby się na niej Mroczny Znak. Z dwojga złego wolał bliznę.

Hermiona nie jadła obiadów. Czas ten wolała przeznaczyć na studiowanie tomów, które dostała od Minerwy. Mimo, że nauczanie szło jej dobrze, chciała się ciągle rozwijać i udowodnić sobie, że jest odpowiednim człowiekiem na odpowiednim miejscu. Nie chciała myśleć, że dostaje teraz wszystko, co chce, bo jest "Wybawczynią". Sam ten tytuł jej nie pasował. Nikogo nie wybawiła. Mało tego, pozwoliła zginąć tylu ludziom. Nie chciała uwielbienia, jakie dostawała od ludzi. Nie chciała Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy kiedy Harry i Ron pośmiertnie dostali Klasy Drugiej. To oni poświęcili życie, nie ona. Czarne myśli nie odstąpiły jej już tego dnia.

Po kolacji zeszła do lochów i zapukała do komnat Severusa. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i miała okazję zobaczyć Mistrza Eliksirów bez jego obszernych, czarnych szat a był to widok niezwykle rzadki.

-Znowu?

Skinęła tylko głową. Severus zniknął w pokoju by zaraz wrócić z małą fiolką.

-Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś dał mi przepis, ale ty wolisz utrudniać życie nam obojgu.

-Jeśli to jeszcze do twojego kudłatego łba nie dotarło, to się powtórzę. Recepturę na ten eliksir prawo mają znać li i wyłącznie Mistrzowie Eliksirów. Gdybym mógł, to już dawno dałbym Ci ten cholerny przepis, żeby mieć cię z głowy i nie musieć oglądać twojej szopy każdego tygodnia.

-Oglądanie twojego długiego nosa też nie należy do moich ulubionych zajęć. Dziękuję za eliksir. Dobrej nocy.

Ostatnie dwa zdania wymamrotała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Mimo wszystko nadal był jej przełożonym. Odwróciła się i wróciła do swojego gabinetu. Wypiła eliksir i skupiła się na poprawianiu esejów.


	3. Rozdzial 2

Gdy tylko wyszła, wrócił do sprawdzania esejów. Z każdym postawionym T lub O obiecywał sobie, że w końcu rzuci tę pracę. Jednak równie szybko przypominał sobie, że nie może. Nie miałby gdzie pójść. Spinner's End zostało zamienione w ruinę podczas wojny a nie miał przyjaciół, którzy mogliby go przyjąć u siebie. Poza tym, trudno mu się było do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, ale lubił tę pracę. Lubił uczyć. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby robić w życiu coś innego. Zmarszczył brwi i odchylił się do tyłu na krześle.

Nie był przyzwyczajony do rzeczywistości bez wojny. Dwadzieścia lat szpiegowania, życia pod dwoma panami, kłamstw i braku zaufania odcisnęło piętno na jego psychice, o jakim do tej pory nawet nie wiedział. Jednak teraz, w czasach pokoju, łapał się na tym, że dalej myśli, jak szpieg. Nie potrafił pozbyć się odruchów, które stały się dla niego równie naturalne, co oddychanie. Dlatego, chociaż chciał powiedzieć, że lubił kadrę nauczycielską Hogwartu, nie potrafił tego zrobić. On nie mógł lubić. W którymkolwiek momencie, któryś z jego panów mógł mu kazać skrzywdzić dowolną osobę z jego otoczenia. O ile trudniejsze by to było, gdyby lubił tych ludzi. Nie mógł też powiedzieć, że im ufa. Ci ludzie znali go jedynie jako szpiega i wiedział, że w każdym momencie mogli się od niego odwrócić, powiedzieć mu, że jest nic nie wartym śmieciem i nie powinien mieć prawa do obcowania z kimkolwiek, zwłaszcza z dziećmi.

Ten rok miał być jednocześnie najłatwiejszym i najtrudniejszym rokiem w jego karierze. Najłatwiejszym z oczywistego powodu, jakim jest śmierć Dumbledora i Toma Riddle'a. Najtrudniejszym ze względu na dwójkę nowych nauczycieli. Stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią ponownie zajął Remus Lupin i to oczywiście Severus miał mu dostarczać co miesiąc Wywar Tojadowy. Stanowisko nauczyciela Transmutacji objęła Hermiona Granger, która obecnie cierpiała przez traumę wojenną i walczyła z depresją również powodowaną wspomnianą wojną. I kto miał jej dostarczać co tydzień eliksir uspokajający, żeby nie zwariowała? Nie żeby, go to dziwiło.

Pomijając jednak fakt, że oboje potrzebowali skomplikowanych mikstur, to był jeszcze jeden powód, który sprawiał, że praca z nimi nie była najprzyjemniejsza. Oboje byli jego wyrzutami sumienia i patrząc na obojga, miał poczucie winy. Wszyscy przyjaciele Remusa zginęli przez niego. Tak jak Potter i Weasley. I Dumbledore. To on wpadł na pomysł, żeby Hermiona poszła w pelerynie-niewidce, zabiła węża a w miarę możliwości również Czarnego on rzucał na nią zaklęcia maskujące. Tylko przez niego musiała teraz walczyć z depresją, to przez niego patrzyła na śmierć jej przyjaciół.

Nie to, żeby miał płakać nad ich losem. To była wojna, ludzie giną a ci, którzy przeżyli muszą sobie z tym poradzić. Jednak w jego życiu było za wiele niepotrzebnych ofiar i z każdym kolejnym nazwiskiem dopisanym do listy, czuł się gorzej ze sobą. Co za tym idzie, obecność ludzi, którzy przypominali mu o tych, do których śmierci się przyczynił, powodowała większą niechęć Severusa zarówno do własnej osoby jak i do tej drugiej.

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go dłoń, którą ktoś machał mu przed twarzą. Spojrzał w bok i skrzywił się.

-Czym sobie zasłużyłem na twoją wizytę?

-Jak zwykle miły i uprzejmy - zaświergotała Minerwa, by zaraz przybrać poważniejszy ton - chciałam porozmawiać z tobą o Hermionie. Jak zakładam, była dzisiaj u Ciebie po kolejną dawkę eliksiru?

-Jakbyś nie wiedziała.

-Chciałabym, żebyś od przyszłego tygodnia przestał wydawać jej eliksir.

-Bo brakuje nam rozhisteryzowanej nauczycielki w kadrze. A nie, poczekaj, mamy przecież ciebie.

Minerwa tylko ostrzej spojrzała i mówiła dalej, spokojnym głosem.

-Nie chciałabym, żeby Hermiona do końca życia pozostawała zależna od mikstury. Co zresztą powinno być też w twoim interesie, o ile nie chcesz spędzić pół roku, szykując dla niej zapas na przynajmniej sto lat.

Severus westchnął i gestem zachęcił ją do mówienia dalej.

-Ze wszystkich w zamku masz największe doświadczenie w radzeniu sobie z powojenną traumą, dlatego chciałam cię prosić, żebyś zamiast tego raz czy dwa razy w tygodniu usiadł z Hermioną i spróbował z nią po prostu porozmawiać.

-Chcesz ze mnie zrobić szkolnego psychologa? Myślisz, że mam za mało obowiązków, Minerwo? Nie ma mowy.

-Severusie…

-Nie, Minerwo, nie zrobię tego i nie próbuj mnie zmuszać. Ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebuję to obecność Granger i jej ptasiego gniazda a tym bardziej rozmów z nią na tematy prawie egzystencjalne.

-Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru Severusie. Jako dyrektor szkoły, czynię twoim obowiązkiem opiekę nad stanem psychicznym Hermiony.

-Nie ośmielisz się!

-Właśnie to zrobiłam.

-Minerwo, to, że dwóch moich panów leży teraz w piachu nie znaczy, że jak zagubione szczenię poszukuje nowego właściciela. Jak potrzebujesz zwierzaczka to kup sobie psa. Może przy okazji będziemy mieli szczęście i kundel cię zagryzie, jak będzie w swojej animagicznej formie.

-Tylko ten jeden raz, Severusie. Nie robiłabym tego, gdybym nie musiała. Tylko ten jeden raz.

Severus wstał, wszedł do swojej sypialni i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Minerwa wstała, spojrzała ostatni raz na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Mistrz Eliksirów i wyszła.


	4. Rozdział 3

Severus nie mógł tej nocy spać, wściekły na Minerwę i wściekły na Granger. Jedna z kompleksem wyższości a druga za słaba, żeby sobie poradzić w życiu. Zastanawiał się, czemu w jego otoczeniu są same denerwujące kobiety. Przynajmniej Draco jeszcze w tym roku chodził na zajęcia, bo inaczej Mistrz Eliksirów nie miałby do kogo nawet ust otworzyć w tym cholernym zamku.

Gdy po kilku godzinach leżenia, stwierdził, że już nie ma sensu nawet próbować zasnąć, postanowił się odstresować warząc kilka mikstur. W Skrzydle Szpitalnym kończył się Eliksir Pieprzowy i Szkiele-Wzro przez częste treningi spowodowane zbliżającym się meczem Quidditcha - Slytherin kontra Ravenclaw. Przygotował składniki i wziął się do pracy.

Mimo, że były to bardzo proste eliksiry, to zapotrzebowanie w tym okresie było ogromne i musiał zrobić przynajmniej po 5 kociołków każdego, co zajęło mu trochę umysł. Gdy skończył, czuł się dużo spokojniejszy niż kiedy zaczął. Wziął głęboki oddech, wypuścił powietrze i próbował spokojnie przemyśleć sprawę. Za tydzień musiał jakoś wytłumaczyć Granger, że teraz uwielbiany przez wszystkich nietoperz z lochów ma jej robić za psychologa.

Skupił się i zaczął analizować. Co robili członkowie Zakonu po pierwszej wojnie, żeby sobie poradzić ze stratą bliskich? Co on sam robił? Co by jej odradzał robić? Zaczął spisywać swoje myśli na pergaminie, by znowu je przeanalizować. Większość sposób nie nadawała się na rady, zwłaszcza dla młodej dziewczyny, która w dodatku była nauczycielką. Nikt by raczej nie chciał w kadrze pijaczki a w Mungu trudno byłoby wytłumaczyć, dlaczego najważniejsza żyjąca osoba magicznego świata nie pamięta nawet, jak się nazywa.

Tak bardzo zagłębił się w myślach, że nie zauważył, że to już pora śniadania, dopóki obok niego nie pojawił się skrzat.

-Pani dyrektor kazała posłać po pana, sir. Oczekuje się pana na śniadaniu, sir.

Chcąc nie chcąc wstał, szybko odświeżył się w łazience, by nie śmierdzieć od rana eliksirami i wyszedł ze swoich komnat. Do Wielkiej Sali wszedł ze znanym wszystkim impetem a za nim powiewały jego nieśmiertelne szaty. Kilku pierwszorocznych prawie się przewróciło schodząc mu z drogi. Severus zajął miejsce między Minerwą i Filiusem i zaczął smarować kromkę dżemem.

-Ciebie też miło widzieć, Severusie.

Zignorował kobietę i zaczął żuć kanapkę. Jednak nie było mu dane zjeść tego dnia śniadania w spokoju, Tym razem to jednak Filius zaryzykował rozmowę z nim

-Czy coś się stało Severusie? Nie zdarza się często, żebyś jako ostatni przyszedł na śniadanie.

Gdy po paru innych próbach zagajenia rozmowy czarodzieje po obu jego stronach się poddali, odetchnął z ulgą. Dopił herbatę i wstał, by wyjść, jednak kolejny nauczyciel postanowił mu umilić poranek.

-Dziękuję, Severusie, za Wywar w niedzielę. Wiem, że weekendy powinieneś mieć wolne i doceniam, że mimo to o mnie pamiętałeś.

-A miałem wybór, jeśli w perspektywie mam sprzątać po idiotach rozszarpanych przez własnego nauczyciela, bo byli zbyt głupi, żeby pomyśleć, że nie powinni się zbliżać do wielkiego wilka, który idzie na nich z obnażonymi kłami?

Remus tylko się do niego uśmiechnął, gdy ten odwrócił się i wyszedł bocznym wyjściem. Filius i Minerwa pokazali sobie nawzajem gestami, co sądzą o stanie umysłowym kolegi i wszyscy wrócili do śniadania. Wszyscy poza Hermioną, która zamiast jeść, grzebała w owsiance łyżką i gapiła się tępo w etter. Ale nikt zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

W drodze do lochów zatrzymał go Draco. Westchnął i wskazał chłopakowi, by poszedł z nim do gabinetu. Nie lubił rozmawiać na korytarzu. Odezwał się dopiero, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły za chłopakiem.

-O co chodzi, Draco? Nie powinieneś teraz się szykować do lekcji zamiast zawracać mi głowę?

-Wiesz dobrze, ojcze chrzestny, że twój jad na mnie wrażenia nie robi, więc daruj sobie uprzejmości od rana. Chciałem zapytać, czy coś się stało. Nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś się spóźnił na śniadanie. Nie znam bardziej punktualnej osoby od ciebie a nie słyszałem, żeby piekło zdążyło przez noc zamarznąć.

-Dlaczego, na miłość Merlina, wszyscy mnie o to dzisiaj pytają? Dla twojej informacji, drogi chrześniaku, nic się nie stało.

Słowa "drogi chrześniaku" wypowiedział z taką ilością jadu, że młody Malfoy mimowolnie się skrzywił, ale skinął głową.

-To mi wystarczy. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale się o ciebie martwię. Zawsze byłeś mi, jak ojciec, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy prawdziwy nie żyje.

-Nawet nie licz, że będę cię niańczył. W zupełności wystarczy mi obowiązek opieki nad Granger.

Ślizgon musiał mieć wyjątkowo tępy wyraz twarzy wgapiając się w Mistrza Eliksirów z otwartymi ustami i oczami wielkości galeonów.

-Zanim sobie zaczniesz Merlin jeden wie, co wyobrażać, to był to pomysł Minerwy. Prędzej pozwoliłbym, żeby stado hipogryfów po mnie przebiegło, niż bym przystał na coś takiego, ale ta cholerna kobieta myśli, że może od tak wykorzystywać swoją pozycję, teraz, gdy jest na szczycie.

Młodszy mężczyzna w końcu doszedł do siebie, przez chwilę myślał, wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić.

-Myślę, tylko się nie denerwuj, myślę, że to może być dobry pomysł. Hermiona potrzebuje teraz wsparcia i chociaż stara się tego nie pokazywać, widać, że ciężko jej się prowadzi zajęcia. A tobie przyda się raz na czas towarzystwo. Wojna się skończyła, nie musisz się bać, że ludzie cię pogryzą. Przynajmniej nie spodziewałbym się tego po niej.


	5. Rozdział 4

Po śniadaniu zaczepiła ją Ginny. Hermiona wskazała ręką i poprowadziła do swojego gabinetu.

-Profesor Granger…

-Wiesz, że prywatnie możesz do mnie mówić normalnie, to dlatego zaprosiłam cię do gabinetu.

-Wiem, ale wolę się nie przyzwyczajać. Wolałabym, żeby w klasie nie wymsknęło mi się "Hermiono", za które wielkodusznie odebrałabyś 50 punktów za zniewagę nauczyciela.

Starsza dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechnęła. Ruda zaczęła mówić dalej.

-Chciałam zapytać, czy mogłabyś jutro ze mną udać się na Pokątną. Chcę porozmawiać z Olivanderem, ale Profesor McGonagall powiedziała, że nie puści mnie bez opieki nauczyciela. Puściła przy tym oczko, więc myślę, że obie wiemy, kogo miała na myśli.

-Severusa?

-Nie wykręci się pani, pani profesor.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i patrzyła, jak jej przyjaciółka chwilę się zastanawiała, zmarszczyła brwi i po chwili dopiero powiedziała:

-Spotkamy się jutro po kolacji pod Wielką Salą. Zgłoszę nasze wyjście Minerwie i poproszę, żeby przekazała innym nauczycielom, żeby byli jutro dla ciebie wyrozumiali. Teraz niestety muszę iść na lekcję a nauczycielce nie wypada się spóźnić.

Wstała, po drodze przytuliła młodszą koleżankę i zniknęła za drzwiami do jej komnat.

-xOoXoOx-

Kończył oceniać ostatni esej i już miał iść do sypialni, kiedy ktoś zaczął się dobijać do drzwi, a jeśli było coś, czego Mistrz Eliksirów nie lubił, to na pewno jakiś idiota walący do drzwi jego komnat w środku nocy, był jedną z tych rzeczy.

Niechętnie otworzył drzwi i to, co zobaczył nie było tym, czego się spodziewał.

-Ja wiem, Granger, że ta szopa ma głowie, którą nazywasz włosami, może Ci zasłaniać widok i powodować problemy z widzeniem, ale nie myślałem, że aż takie, żeby pomylić moje komnaty z pokojem panny Weasley.

Normalnie by odpyskowała, ale teraz tylko pociągnęła nosem i starała się coś wydukać przez łzy.

-Coś.. Na uspokojenie… eliksir…. Coś silniejszego… niż w skrzydle... szpitalnym… proszę.

Westchnął, przesunął się od drzwi, żeby mogła wejść i wskazał jej kanapę.

-Siadaj tu i czekaj.

Po chwili wrócił z dwoma fiolkami. Podał je dziewczynie, poczekał aż wypije oba a kiedy trochę się uspokoiła i chciała wyjść, zatrzymał ją. Westchnął, zdenerwowany, że jego nowa praca zaczyna się kilka dni wcześniej niż powinna.

-Ponieważ Minerwa wpadła na wspaniały pomysł, żeby zrobić ze mnie twojego osobistego psychologa, myślę, że wskazanym jest, żebyś mi powiedziała, co cię doprowadziło do takiej histerii.

Musiało być coś naprawdę nie tak, biorąc pod uwagę, że nawet nie zaprotestowała i zaczęła opowiadać.

-Byłyśmy z Ginny na Pokątnej. Gin chciała skonsultować się z Olivanderem w sprawie tego, czy jest coś więcej, poza ćwiczeniami, co by pomogło jej nauczyć się rzucać zaklęcia drugą ręką. Gdy tylko weszłyśmy do Dziurawego Kotła, wszyscy odwrócili się do nas i zaczęli na mnie wskazywać palcami by zaraz otoczyć mnie i zacząć mówić jeden przez drugiego. Niektórzy próbowali mnie dotknąć, wypchnęli Ginny z kółka, które powstało wokół mnie. Z trudem udało mi się wybiec, złapać Ginny i wyjść na Pokątną. Liczyłam, że tam będzie spokojniej. Nie było. - dziewczyna mówiła coraz szybciej a w jej oczach znowu zaczęły się pojawiać łzy, przełknęła ślinę i mówiła dalej - Przed wyjściem już stała Rita Skeeter. Nie wiem, jak ta lafirynda to robi, że zawsze jest tam, gdzie nikt jej nie potrzebuje. Ludzi z Kotła się pchali na nas od tyłu a ona próbowała mi zadawać pytania. Śmiała nawet spytać, czy specjalnie rzuciłam Harry'ego pod nos, czy też jego przeklęty brak, Voldemorta, żeby zgarnąć całą sławę. Nie chciałam jej przeklnąć w publicznym miejscu, więc aportowałam się przed bramy szkoły. Do teraz próbowałam się uspokoić. Poppy dała mi wszystko, co mogła ale nic nie pomagało, dlatego przyszłam do Ciebie. - Zabrakło jej tchu, więc na chwilę przestała i wyrównała oddech.

-Czyli jeśli dobrze rozumiem, ryczysz, bo sława cię przerasta?

-Nigdy się o to nie prosiłam! I nigdy bym nie naraziła najlepszego przyjaciela na niebezpieczeństwo, żeby o mnie mówiono! Dlaczego ja ci to w ogóle wszystko mówię? I co miałeś na myśli, że masz być moim psychologiem? Na głowę upadliście oboje z Minerwą?

-Możesz być pewna, że sytuacja podoba mi się o wiele mniej niż tobie, ale Minerwa postanowiła, że nie powinnaś już zażywać eliksiru. Stwierdziła też, że ja jako osoba, która najlepiej się zna na traumie wojennej, cokolwiek to ma na Merlina znaczyć, mam się tobą zająć. Jestem, jak to określiła, odpowiedzialny za twój stan psychiczny, jakbym miał za mało obowiązków na głowie.

Dziewczyna myślała chwilę, zamknęła oczy, a kiedy je otworzyła, był w nich jakiś dziwny blask. Wstała, chwilę chodziła w tę i z powrotem, usiadła znowu i spojrzała na niego. Severus niezbyt zadowolony z jej dramatycznej scenki, czekał na jej odpowiedź.


	6. Rozdział 5

**_A/N Ze względu na dzisiejsze samopoczucie i związaną z nim wenę postanowiłam zmienić Rating fica na M. Jeżeli ktoś jest wrażliwy na tematy depresji, ataków paniki, ataków histerii, napadów agresji/autoagresji, etc. zostaliście ostrzeżeni._**

 ** _(I nie martwcie się, dowiecie się, co Hermiona wymyśliła w poprzednim rozdziale, ale w swoim czasie)_**

 _Stała we wnętrzu Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Po lewej stronie stali Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley i były dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie Albus Dumbledore. Wszyscy z różdżkami skierowanymi w jednym kierunku, w kierunku największego czarnoksiężnika ich czasów, Lorda Voldemorta, za którym stało kilka postaci w czerni a pomiędzy ich nogami wił się ogromny wąż. To właśnie ten wąż był jej celem._

 _Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i skupiła się na swoim zadaniu. Powoli zaczęła iść w kierunku grupy Śmierciożerców, starając się po drodze o nic nie zahaczyć, nic nie nadepnąć. Miała na sobie pelerynę-niewidkę i całą masę zaklęć maskujących, ale to by nadal jej nie pomogło, gdyby przez nieuwagę coś strąciła._

 _Starała się nie słuchać tego, co się dzieje wokół niej i całą swoją uwagę skupiła na Nagini. Gdy była już tuż obok węża poczekała na odpowiedni moment, przyłożyła różdżkę do wielkiego cielska i rzuciła niewerbalną Avadę. Była teraz tak blisko Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać, że zanim zdążył się zorientować, że jego ostatni Horkruks właśnie został zniszczony, sam padł martwy._

 _Hermiona odsunęła różdżkę od jego gardła, zamknęła oczy i przez chwilę tak stała, aż dotarło do niej, że nie słyszy tego, co słyszeć powinna. Czarny Pan padł a mimo tego, nie słyszała walki pomiędzy jego poplecznikami a jej przyjaciółmi._

 _-Panno Granger, czy wykorzystała pani swoich przyjaciół, by samej zyskać sławę?_

 _-Czy to prawda, że specjalnie podstawiła pani Harry'ego Pottera pod nos Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Można Wymawiać?_

 _Powoli otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w kierunku, gdzie powinni stać jej towarzysze. Cała trójka leżała na ziemi, ich oczy puste. Zza ich pleców zaczęli iść w jej kierunku ludzie z Dziurawego Kotła, otoczyli ją i dziękowali za ratunek, depcząc po ciałach jej kolegów i byłego dyrektora. Gdzieś w tłumie jeszcze usłyszała głos Snape'a "Ryczysz, bo sława cię przerasta?"._

Po raz kolejny obudziła się zalana łzami i nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że krzyczała. Usiadła, podkuliła kolana pod brodę, oparła na nich łokcie i zaczęła sobie wyrywać włosy, żeby choć trochę dać ujście wszystkim emocjom. Krzywołap lekko szturchał ją łapą i miauczał, jakby chciał ją na swój sposób uspokoić.

Po dłuższym czasie, gdy zabrakło jej już siły na krzyk, podniosła głowę, spuściła nogi z łóżka i przywołała sobie szklankę wody. Wypiła całość duszkiem i zaczęła wstawać z łóżka.

Dowlokła się do łazienki, odkręciła kurki i zaczęła zdejmować koszulę nocną. Spojrzała w lustro. Blizny na brzuchu, udach i nad prawą piersią znowu przypomniały jej o Ostatniej Bitwie. Obrazy z koszmaru znowu zaczęły się pojawiać przed jej oczami. Zaczęła krzyczeć i płakać. Szukając ujścia dla nerwów zamachnęła się i uderzyła lustro. Kawałki szkła rozbryzgnęły się dookoła, raniąc jej dłoń, przedramię a nawet brzuch, gdy jeden kawałek poleciał w jej kierunku. Próbowała zaleczyć rany zaklęciem ale nie mogła się skupić nadal płacząc. Narzuciła na siebie z powrotem koszulę i poszła w kierunku Skrzydła Szpitalnego, opierając się o ściany i ignorując przerażonych uczniów, którzy szli już na śniadanie i pytali, czy potrzebuje pomocy.

Gdy tylko weszła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, Poppy się praktycznie rzuciła na nią, pomagając jej dojść do łóżka i kładąc ją. Kilkoma szybkimi ruchami różdżki pozbyła się ran po czym zniknęła u siebie w gabinecie by wrócić z kilkoma fiolkami, które musiała wmuszać w dziewczynę. Próbowała pytać ją, co się stało, ale Hermiona się nie odzywała. W końcu starsza kobieta wysłała Patronusa do Minerwy i Severusa, po czym usiadła przy łóżku młodej profesorki.

Po chwili do Skrzydła wpadł Severus, za którym powiewały jego szaty, a zaraz za nim Minerwa. Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do leżącej dziewczyny i wlał jej do ust kolejny eliksir a dyrektorka zaczęła rozmawiać z Poppy.

-Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało, wpadła tutaj cała zakrwawiona i zapłakana i od kiedy weszła nie odezwała się ani słowem. Zajęłam się już jej ranami, podałam eliksiry na uzupełnienie krwi, nawadniający i uspokajający. Dalej się nie odzywa i co jakiś czas dostaje drgawek. Posłałam po ciebie, bo myślę, że powinnaś o tym wiedzieć, a po Severusa, żeby podał jej coś silniejszego. Co mam z nią teraz zrobić? Wątpię, żeby była zdolna w tym stanie prowadzić lekcje.

Minerwa już miała coś powiedzieć, ale Severus gestem ją uciszył i sam zaczął mówić.

-Oczywiście, że da radę. Nie mamy nikogo, kto mógłby ją zastąpić a nie możemy sobie pozwolić na zwolnienie wszystkich z dzisiejszych zajęć Transmutacji. Poza tym Granger jak najbardziej na lepsze wyjdzie, jeśli będzie musiała się skupić na uczeniu niż jak pozwolicie jej tu leżeć i użalać się nad sobą. Ona nie ma już 11 lat. Postanowiła zostać nauczycielką, więc niech się zachowuje jak nauczycielka.

-Severusie, ona ma nadal tylko 19 lat! - Zaprotestowała Minerwa.

-Wiem doskonale ile lat ma Granger. Sama powierzyłaś jej stan psychiczny w moje ręce, więc pozwól, że ja będę decydować, co dla niej najlepsze a najlepsze dla niej teraz jest nie pozwolić jej zatracić się w smutku i poczuciu winy. Chyba, że wolisz sama się nią zająć, skoro wiesz lepiej, co dla niej dobre?

Snape uniósł kpiąco brew i czekał na odpowiedź. Obie kobiety pokręciły głowami a Minerwa westchnęła.

-Po prostu się o nią martwię Severusie. Nie chcę jej zmuszać do niczego, ale też oczywiście chcę dla niej najlepiej. Jeżeli twierdzisz, że najlepiej ją wysłać dzisiaj na lekcje, tak zrobimy.

-Dobrze. Granger. Granger! Granger twoje fochy na mnie nie działają. Wiem, że słyszałaś całą naszą rozmowę. Nie musisz się do mnie odzywać, ale zjesz teraz śniadanie, Poppy dopilnuje, żebyś zjadła wszystko, a potem pójdziesz na zajęcia. Wieczorem widzę cię w moim gabinecie i porozmawiamy. Jeśli nie przyjdziesz, sam cię odwiedzę, po drodze kontaktując się z Minerwą.

Po czym obrócił się na pięcie, skinął głową w kierunku starszych koleżanek i wyszedł.

-Hermiono… - zaczęła McGonagall niepewnie - Wiem, że Severus dość ostro to wszystko ujął, ale on ma rację, posłuchaj go. Poppy, mogę cię prosić, żebyś dopilnowała, żeby profesor Granger zjadła porządne śniadanie zanim wyjdzie?

-Oczywiście pani dyrektor.

-Miłego dnia wam obu życzę.

-Nawzajem Minerwo.


	7. Rozdział 6

Wyszła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego i praktycznie na autopilocie dotarła do swoich komnat. Założyła dzienne szaty, wzięła materiały, które dzień wcześniej przygotowała na zajęcia i wyszła. Dzieci już czekały przed salą. Drugi rok Gryffindor i Slytherin. Kilku uczniów coś szeptało pokazując na nią palcami, ale nawet tego nie zauważyła. Stanęła za katedrą i zaczęła recytować wyuczoną na pamięć lekcję a potem tylko zerkała, czy nic sobie nikt nie zrobi.

Czuła się tak, jakby oglądała film, jakby to nie ona prowadziła lekcję. A przede wszystkim czuła się pusta. Nie wiedziała, czemu wcześniej tak się zachowywała. Owszem, miała wcześniej napady płaczu, czasem nawet histerii ale nigdy wcześniej nie osiągnęło to poziomu autoagresji. Nigdy też się aż tak nie zamknęła na innych. Nie miała pojęcia co ją opętało. Nie wiedziała też, jak ma teraz spojrzeć w twarz Minewrze i Severusowi. Zachowała się jak dziecko… dziecko. Powinna się skupić na dzieciach, które ma uczyć.

Rozejrzała się po klasie. Czwarty rok Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff. Patrzyła, jak wzajemnie się zmieniają w krzesła. Właśnie jeden mebel krzyknął z bólu. Podbiegła i pomogła odwrócić zaklęcie, po czym pouczyła chłopca, który źle je rzucił. Peter Moolay, Hufflepuff, niski blondynek przy kości. Urocze dziecko ale bez smykałki do Transmutacji. Odjęła Hufflepuffowi 5 punktów i wróciła na środek klasy. Reszta lekcji przebiegła bez problemu. Nagrodziła wszystkich, którzy poprawnie rzucili zaklęcie i wypuściła ich na przerwę.

Miał się teraz zacząć obiad, więc Hermiona skierowała kroki do biblioteki. Pożyczyła kilka książek z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych i wróciła do swojego gabinetu. Chwila ciszy, gdy nikt nie powinien jej szukać. A jednak po około kwadransie usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Przez krótką chwilę przemknęło jej po głowie, żeby je zignorować, ale w końcu wstała i otworzyła.

-Nie powinien pan być na obiedzie, panie Moolay?

-Już zjadłem, pani profesor.

-W takim razie, chciałbyś o coś zapytać?

-Tak, chociaż nie jest to pytanie związane z zajęciami. Chciałem zapytać, czy coś się pani dzisiaj stało. Widziałem panią przed śniadaniem, jak szła pani do Skrzydła Szpitalnego a potem na lekcji wydawała się pani jakaś nieobecna, a ja bardzo panią profesor lubię i się martwię o panią, profesor Granger.

Hermiona patrzyła przez chwilę na chłopaka, niepewna, co powiedzieć, ale w końcu jej ciało ruszyło się wbrew jej woli i przytuliła chłopca. Trwało to tylko kilka sekund, po których zorientowała się, co robiła, odsunęła się od swojego ucznia i spojrzała w bok. Odchrząknęła, odkaszlnęła, spojrzała na chłopca. Był lekko zdziwiony ale uśmiechnięty. W końcu zebrała w sobie cały profesjonalizm, na jaki było ją stać i zaczęła mówić.

-Przepraszam, panie Moolay, nie wiem, co mnie opętało. Doceniam twoją troskę, ale powinieneś się skupić na nauce, nie na problemach swoich nauczycieli. A teraz leć, zaraz zacznie się kolejna lekcja, nie chcę, żeby się pan spóźnił.

-Do widzenia, pani profesor!


	8. Rozdział 7

Usiadła z powrotem przy biurku i zaczęła intensywnie myśleć. Wiedziała, że stawała się zbyt uczuciowa. Była teraz nauczycielką, na miłość Merlina, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na to, by kontrolowały ją emocje. Ruchem różdżki przywołała z szafki książkę. "Psychologia a Magia czyli kiedy czarodziej się czuje jak mugol". Mimo, że tytuł nie brzmiał zachęcająco, ta książka była Hermionie nieocenioną pomocą. Dotykała różnych przypadłości i przywoływała zarówno rozwiązania mugolskie jak i magiczne. Przez pierwszy tydzień pracy to nad tą książką ona i Severus spędzili godziny próbując różnych eliksirów, aż znaleźli ten, który działał na nią najlepiej.

Dotknęła książki różdżką. Okładka się otworzyła, strony zaczęły się same przewracać aż zatrzymały się na odpowiednim rozdziale. Czytała w ciszy, co jakiś czas zapisując coś na pergaminie. Kiedy zbliżał się czas na popołudniowe zajęcia, odesłała książkę na miejsce, wzięła ocenione eseje piątego roku, Hufflepuffu i Ravenclawu i wyszła z gabinetu w kierunku swojej sali. Jej krok był teraz bardziej pewny, a jej twarz znów obojętna. Uczniowie musieli myśleć, że profesor Granger jest w wyjątkowo paskudnym nastroju, bo przez całe dwie godziny zajęć siedzieli cicho i grzecznie robili, co mieli robić.

Kiedy skończyła zajęcia na ten dzień, poszła na kolację. Kiedy weszła do Wielkiej Sali, uczniowie umilkli, niektórzy pokazując ją sobie palcami w niemym zdziwieniu. To była pierwsza kolacja, na której pojawiła się profesor Granger. Podeszła szybko do swojego miejsca koło Minerwy i zaczęła sobie nakładać kiełbasek na talerz. Starała się ignorować spojrzenia, jakie padały w jej stronę.

\- A cóż to za okazja, że zaszczyciłaś nas swoją obecnością, Hermiono?

Głos Minerwy był radosny i Hermiona naprawdę starała sobie nie wziąć tego do siebie. Uśmiechnęła się tylko w kierunku dyrektorki, a kiedy Severus na nią spojrzał pytająco, lekko wzruszyła ramionami, starając się mu przekazać, że nie wie, o co mu chodzi. Pamiętała, że i tak musiała przyjść do niego później, więc wiedziała, że i tak się dowie, czego chciał. Zjadła kolację i wyszła z Wielkiej Sali. Jeśli miała iść zaraz do jaskini nietoperza, musiała się na to przygotować. Wiedziała już, co mu powie, ale chciała sobie jeszcze raz wszystko powtórzyć na spokojnie.

Gdy akurat się zbierała, żeby zejść do lochów, do jej komnat wpadł patronus - łania i przemówiła głosem, który zupełnie nie pasował do tego łagodnego stworzenia.

\- Jak za pięć minut nie zobaczę cię na dole, to możesz być pewna, że to będzie twój ostatni wieczór w Hogwarcie.

Łania zniknęła a Hermiona wymamrotała coś, co brzmiało niebezpiecznie podobnie do "stary, tłusty nietoperz". Zaczęła iść, używając paru skrótów, bo inaczej nie mogłaby zdążyć i stanęła przed drzwiami do komnat Severusa akurat w momencie, w którym mężczyzna je otworzył, widocznie chcąc wyjść. Gdy ją zauważył, prychnął i odsunął się od drzwi, żeby pozwolić jej wejść.

\- Miałam akurat wyjść i bez twojego patronusa, ale dziękuję, że masz tak wielką wiarę we mnie i nigdy w to nie zwątpiłeś.

\- Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że nadal jestem twoim przełożonym i będziesz się do mnie zwracać z szacunkiem, Granger.

\- Wątpię, żebyś poświęcał swój i mój cenny czas, żeby uczyć mnie szacunku. Skoro więc już przyszłam, możesz mi powiedzieć, o czym chcesz rozmawiać?

\- Twój stan się pogarsza.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? A myślałam, że tłuczenie luster to oznaka poprawy, no zobacz, głupia ja.

\- Jak mówiłem, zanim mi przerwano, twój stan się pogarsza i nawet, gdybym chciał dalej ci podawać, eliksir, to on już ci nie pomoże. Uodporniłaś się na jego działanie. Zanim jednak postanowię, co z tym zrobimy, muszę zapytać. Dlaczego pojawiłaś się dzisiaj na kolacji? Jeszcze rano wyglądałaś jak odratowana - na nasze nieszczęście - samobójczyni, a wieczorem pierwszy raz pojawiasz się na kolacji i wyglądasz, jakbyś nigdy nie czuła się lepiej.

\- W ciągu dnia zdarzyło się coś, co kazało mi się wziąć za siebie. Nie czuję się lepiej, możesz mi wierzyć, ale postanowiłam nie dać tego po sobie pokazać. Postanowiłam też, że muszę zacząć jeść. Pewnie nie zauważyłeś, ale od tygodnia prawie nie ruszyłam jedzenia, a wcześniej jadłam może posiłek dziennie, jeśli w ogóle. Stwierdziłam, że jeżeli mam się zająć sobą to powinnam zacząć od tego.

\- Czyli krótko mówiąc, doszłaś do tych samych wniosków, co ja. Wiesz, co robić dalej, kiedy już normalne jedzenie wejdzie ci z powrotem w nawyk?

Przez następne dwie godziny omawiali wszystko, co Hermiona powinna i czego nie powinna robić. Hermiona lubiła momenty, kiedy dyskutowali. Tylko wtedy czuła się z nim na równi, nie jak jego podopieczna. Wszyscy inni nauczyciele szybko ją zaakceptowali, jak swoją, ale Severus często sprawiał, że czuła się nie na miejscu. Że jest za młoda i że nie powinno jej tam w ogóle być. Dlatego, kiedy siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie i spierali się, czy powinna zacząć zażywać lżejsze eliksiry, czy odstawić je całkowicie, czuła, że jednak należy do kadry nauczycielskiej.

Od pierwszego jej roku w Hogwarcie Severus Snape był jedynym profesorem, który traktował ją jak powietrze. Nieważne jak bardzo się starała, nie usłyszała od niego ani jednej pochwały, czy choćby skinienia głową. Nieważne, jak dobre były jej eliksiry, nigdy nie przyznał, że jej się udało. Hermiona nie była lizusem, nie uczyła się po to, żeby słyszeć od profesorów peany na swoją cześć. Uczyła się, żeby udowodnić sobie i innym, że pasuje do tego świata pomimo jej pochodzenia i przez pierwsze lata potrzebowała potwierdzenia. Zawsze darzyła Snape'a szacunkiem. Był dobrym nauczycielem. Gdy na ich pierwszym roku robił wszystko, żeby zapewnić Harry'emu bezpieczeństwo, wiedziała, że jest dobrym człowiekiem. Kiedy po powrocie Voldemorta bez słowa wrócił do szpiegowania, miała wrażenie, że tylko ona w całym Zakonie doceniała jego rolę. Miała nadzieję, że kiedy zaczną razem pracować, ten człowiek wreszcie ją zaakceptuje jako czarownicę, którą jest i fakt, że się tak nie stało, ranił ją.

Wyszła z komnat profesora Snape'a z planem na następny tydzień. Miała w nim zapisaną minimalną ilość jedzenia, jaką powinna zjeść dziennie, ile powinna spać, kiedy i jakie eliksiry zażywać, etc. Jeżeli po tym tygodniu będzie widać poprawę, zostaną przy obecnej "terapii". Jeśli nie, będą układać nową rozpiskę. Wróciła prosto do swoich komnat i położyła się spać, zażywając wcześniej dwa nowe eliksiry.

To będzie ciężki tydzień.


	9. Rozdział 8

**A/N Miałam kilka pomysłów na rodzaj akcji, jaki chciałam do historii wprowadzić i wreszcie się zdecydowałam. Mam nadzieję, że wybrałam dobrze i że się wam spodoba. Wiem, że w tym rozdziale nie daję wiele szczegółów, ale wszystko w swoim czasie.**

Severus naprawdę lubił ciszę i spokój i doceniał te rzadkie chwile, kiedy nie musiał wytrzymywać obecności idiotów. Dlatego, kiedy pięć minut po wyjściu Granger, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, nie marzył o niczym bardziej niż o tym, żeby udać, że go nie ma. Wiedział jednak, że ktokolwiek odwiedza go o tej porze, nie da się na to nabrać. Przybrał więc jeden ze swoich najokropniejszych grymasów i otworzył drzwi.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Severusie. Tak, oczywiście, mam się świetnie, dziękuję, że spytałeś. Ależ pewnie, że chcę wejść i usiąść!

Minerwa minęła go i usiadła, czy też raczej rozwaliła się, w jednym z foteli, ręką gestykulując by zrobił to samo. Od kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów odzyskał wolność, nie znosił, jak mu się rozkazywało. Zwłaszcza w jego własnych komnatach. Dlatego więc zamknął drzwi i stał dalej w miejscu, czekając aż starsza kobieta powie, po co przyszła.

\- Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o pewnym ciekawym liście, który dostałam dziś rano.

Okej, to Severusa zainteresowało. Musi być jakiś powód, że dyrektorka przychodzi do niego ze swoją korespondencją. Uniósł jedną brew, co kobieta uznała za znak, żeby kontynuować.

\- Mniemam, że nie jest ci obce nazwisko Moolay? - Severus skinął głową - Wiesz więc zapewne, że Peter Moolay Senior był jednym z niżej postawionych Śmierciożerców, któremu udało się nie skończyć w Azkabanie. To jest list, który dostałam od niego dziś rano. Przeczytaj.

Podała mu pergamin. Przeleciał go szybko wzrokiem a z każdą linijką jego brwi unosiły się wyżej.

\- To nie wróży nic dobrego, wiesz o tym?

\- Oczywiście, że wiem Severusie i dlatego przyszłam z tym do Ciebie. Co sugerujesz?

\- W tym momencie? Czekać i zobaczyć, jak to się rozwinie. Moolay i tak nie oczekuje na twoją odpowiedź.

\- Miałam nadzieję, że mamy to już za sobą.

\- W takim razie byłaś głupia. Wiesz, że po jednym Czarnoksiężniku przychodzi kolejny. Po Grindewaldzie przyszedł Voldemort, więc to była kwestia czasu aż pojawi się ktoś, kto będzie chciał być kolejnym Czarnym Panem. Czego żadne z nas się nie spodziewało to to, że stanie się to tak szybko, kiedy magiczny świat jeszcze liże rany.

Minerwa dopiła herbatę, którą w międzyczasie przywołała, wstała i wyszła bez słowa, wyraźnie zamyślona. Severus ją w pełni rozumiał. Korespondencja, którą otrzymała, wróżyła kłopoty i zastanawiał się, ile czasu minie, zanim sam dostanie podobny list. Wyjął z barku butelkę Ognistej i nie bawił się nawet w lanie jej do szklanki tylko pociągnął zdrowy łyk prosto z butelki. Poczuł znajome pieczenie w gardle i zaczął się zastanawiać.

Jeśli to, co zostało przekazane Minerwie to prawda, to istniało zagrożenie, że jeszcze w tym roku rozpocznie się kolejna wojna, na co nikt nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić. Ministerstwo nadal było w rozsypce i chociaż William Weasley robił, co w jego mocy, jako Minister Magii, nie było łatwo. Ministerstwo wymagało gruntownych reform i wymiany wielu pracowników. Zwykli czarodzieje dopiero zaczynają wracać do normalnego życia. Wiele sklepów na Pokątnej nadal było zabitych deskami a niektóre musiały być całkiem odbudowane po tym, jak Śmierciożercy zaatakowali na kilka dni przed śmiercią Wężej Mordy. Magiczna Anglia zwyczajnie nie była przygotowana na kolejną katastrofę.

Już wiedział, że jego życie nie będzie tak spokojne, na jakie się zapowiadało.


	10. Rozdział 9

**A/N Zaczęłam wreszcie wątek, który miałam w głowie od kiedy zaczęłam tego fica.**

Draco nie umiał się odnaleźć w tej nowej rzeczywistości. Jego rodzice nie żyli, całe ich bogactwo jest teraz jego. Pozwolił Aurorom przejrzeć dwór zanim oficjalnie go przejął w posiadanie, jednak podobno nie znaleźli wiele. Młody Malfoy miał więc dwór i miliony galeonów tylko dla siebie i wcale go to nie cieszyło.

Kiedy podczas Bitwy musiał stawać naprzeciwko swoich dawnych przyjaciół, nie było mu z tym dobrze. Mimo wszystko kiedy Pansy, Theo, czy Zabini nie mieli problemu z rzucaniem w jego stronę Avady, wiedział, że nie może ich oszczędzić tylko przez ich dawną przyjaźń. Bolało go to, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na bycie miękkim. Dopiero po wszystkim zamknął się w pokoju i nie wychodził z niego przez 3 dni.

Z jego depresji powoli zaczynał go wyciągać Neville. Zaprzyjaźnili się po tym, kiedy Draco dołączył do Zakonu i po Bitwie chłopak dzień w dzień przychodził do niego. Najpierw rozmawiali przez drzwi. Potem blondyn w końcu wpuścił chłopaka do środka. Longbottom przyniósł mu kilka tostów i kawę. Mimo, że nadal nie miał apetytu, nie mógł ich nie zjeść, kiedy jego przyjaciel patrzył się na niego widocznie zmartwiony.

Teraz, kiedy rozpoczął się nowy rok szkolny, młodzi mężczyźni trzymali się razem. Draco pomagał Neville'owi z nauką a Neville dbał o to, żeby Draco się znowu nie zamknął w sobie. Blondyn zastanawiał się, dlaczego w towarzystwie Gryfona czuł się tak dobrze. Tak... bezpiecznie. Starał się nad tym nie zastanawiać zbyt długo, ale czasem, kiedy był sam dziwiło go, że brakuje mu jego towarzystwa.

\- Halo, ziemia do Draco!

Neville machał mu dłonią przed oczami i wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

\- Wybacz, Neville, zamyśliłem się. Coś mówiłeś?

\- Nic się nie stało. Pytałem, czy nie chcesz iść w ten weekend ze mną do Hogsmeade. Podobno odbudowali Zonko i Trzy Miotły. Pomyślałem, że dobrze ci zrobi, jeśli się wyrwiesz z zamku.

\- Och. Tak, pewnie, jasne. Dzięki.

\- Poza tym zastanawiałem się, czy nie powinniśmy odwiedzić Hermiony. Nie mogę patrzyć na to, jak cierpi w samotności. Stara się tego nie pokazywać, ale czasem nawet podczas lekcji widać łzy w jej oczach.

\- To świetny pomysł, Neville. Możemy pójść nawet teraz, jak chcesz.

I ruszyli przez korytarze w kierunku komnat ich profesorki slash przyjaciółki. Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami i już mieli pukać, kiedy usłyszeli ze środka krzyki. Zamarzli w miejscu.

\- Mówiłem ci tępa idiotko, że masz jeść śniadania, tak? Dlaczego więc na jaja Merlina go nie zjadłaś? Podoba ci się siedzenie po parę godzin w lochach, kiedy masz załamania albo mdlejesz przez to, że jesteś zbyt uparta, żeby jeść? Odpowiedz mi a nie rycz!

\- To tylko jedno śnia.. śniadanie. Naprawdę-ęee. - Słyszeli wyraźnie, że dziewczyna płacze. - Prze-eee-epraszam. To się nie pow.. nie powtórzy.

Przez chwilę była cisza.

\- Ale jeśli mam być szczera - jej głos był już spokojniejszy - to lubię siedzieć z tobą w lochach. To są jedyne momenty, kiedy nie czuję się gorsza od ciebie a jakbyśmy byli równi.

\- Nie jesteśmy równi i nigdy nie będziemy.

Drzwi się otworzyły i stanął przed nimi profesor Snape.

\- A wy co tu robicie?

\- Chcieliśmy odwiedzić Hermionę, profesorze. Martwiliśmy się o nią i jak widać potrzebnie.

\- Musisz być takim dupkiem, ojcze chrzestny?

\- 5 punktów od Slytherinu za słownictwo. I jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to tak, muszę. Inaczej nie przemówię do jej zakutego łba.

Draco przewrócił oczami i przesunął się, żeby starszy mężczyzna mógł przejść. Neville pierwszy podszedł i zajrzał przez otwarte drzwi do komnat profesor Granger. Chwilę później już wbiegł do środka. Blondyn wszedł za nim. Hermiona siedziała na ziemi i płakała. Gryfon właśnie pochylał się nad nią, żeby ją przytulić.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym starym nietoperzem, Miona. Już, spokojnie, już. Wstań i usiądź na łóżku, nie możesz tak siedzieć na podłodze.

Obaj pomogli się jej podnieść i praktycznie musieli ją dociągnąć do jej łóżka w komnacie obok. Posadzili się po obu jej stronach. Neville ją przytulał a Draco lekko gładził jej włosy i kark w uspokajającym geście. Nie wiedzieli ile tam siedzieli aż dziewczyna się nie uspokoiła i nie zasnęła z wymęczenia. Zdjęli jej buty, położyli, przykryli kołdrą i wyszli.


	11. Rozdział 10

Przez następne tygodnie nie działo się nic specjalnego. Hermiona Granger nie odzywała się do Severusa Snape'a. Jedyny sposób w jaki potwierdzała, że w ogóle pamięta, że mężczyzna istnieje, były jej skinięcia głową, jeśli się spotkali w otoczeniu uczniów. Młoda profesorka powiedziała dyrektorce, że terapia, którą ułożyli działała i że czuła się już na tyle lepiej, że nie potrzebowała pomocy Mistrza Eliksirów.

A rzeczonemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów to nie przeszkadzało. Miał wreszcie spokój, którego tak pragnął i był zadowolony, że Granger miała na tyle oleju w głowie, żeby porozmawiać z Minerwą. W innym wypadku starsza kobieta zamęczyłaby ich oboje na śmierć. Gdzieś w tyle głowy wiedział, że młodsza Gryfonka wcale nie czuła się lepiej, ale kim on był, żeby powiedzieć to głośno, tym samym pozbawiając samego siebie dopiero co odzyskanego spokoju.

Był grudzień i Hogwart przygotowywał się już do świąt. Tylko wczoraj minął Hagrida, który jak zwykle zajął się choinkami. Severus Snape nigdy nie rozumiał całej tej "magii świąt", zwłaszcza, że czarodzieje nie byli chrześcijanami. Czasem go bawiło, gdy dostawał zaproszenia na świąteczne bankiety u Malfloyów. Czarodzieje, którzy propagowali czystość krwi i tępienie mugoli i czarodziei z mugolskich rodzin, robiący szum z powodu mugolskich świąt. Raz nawet ośmielił się spytać o to Lucjusza, ale w odpowiedzi dostał jedynie spojrzenie, które przeraziłoby nawet Bazyliszka.

Jak zwykle w tym okresie, półgłow… uczniowie robili się jeszcze bardziej nieznośni i dochodziło częściej do wypadków. Niektórzy pierwszoroczni konkurowali idiotyzmem nawet z Longbottomem a to już coś mówiło. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia musiał posłać dwie całe grupy do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a jeden uczeń trafił do Munga.

Więc kiedy wszyscy naokoło chodzili weseli, Severus Snape był w jeszcze podlejszym nastroju niż zwykle, choć niektórzy myśleli, że jest to niemożliwe. Kadra była pod wrażeniem, kiedy dyrektorka odważyła się uczynić obecność na świątecznym śniadaniu obowiązkową i po szkole chodziły później różne urywki kłótni między Mistrzem Eliksirów i McGonagall, zasłyszane przez tych, którzy tego dnia byli w lochach (lub na trzech najbliższych piętrach).

Gdy obudził się 25 grudnia był zdziwiony widząc niewielką górkę prezentów w nogach łóżka. Zwykle dostawał dwa prezenty - od Albusa i od Minerwy. Teraz na oko było ich tuzin. Machnięciem różdżki odpakował wszystkie. Między prezentami widział sweter, który niebezpiecznie przypominał te, które co roku nosili Weasleye. Jego uwagę jednak przykuł medalion, do którego doczepiona była kartka. Rozpoznał od razu medalion ochronny. Był srebrny, z niewielkimi szmaragdami tworzącymi wzór gwiazdy. Nie wiedział, kto mógłby dać mu tego typu prezent.

Sięgnął po medalion i gdy tylko go dotknął, poczuł jak przepływa od niego magia. Potężna magia. Otworzył załączoną kartkę.

 _Severusie_

 _Nie jestem nawet pewna, czy to przeczytasz, ponieważ nie wydajesz mi się typem człowieka, który poświęca czas na otwieranie prezentów. Mimo to, chciałam ci przede wszystkim życzyć wesołych świąt._

 _Nasze ostatnie spotkanie nie należało do miłych i na pewno nie spodziewałeś się czegokolwiek ode mnie dostać. Chciałam jednak w jakiś sposób wyrazić swoją wdzięczność za czas i pracę, jakie poświęciłeś, żeby pomóc mi uporać się z demonami wojny. Medalion, który zapewne teraz trzymasz w ręku nie jest zwyczajnym amuletem ochronnym. Oczywiście, ma właściwości ochronne i jest w stanie odbić wiele klątw. Jego tarcze są ponoć tak silne, że są w stanie skontrować nawet Avadę Kedavrę, ale nie było wielu chętnych, żeby przetestować tę plotkę._

 _Najważniejsze w tym medalionie jest to, że dopóki go nosisz, nie może być ci narzucona żadna przysięga, z którą nie zgadzałbyś się całym sercem. Nawet gdybyś próbował złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę, dopóki nie jest ona czymś, co CHCESZ złożyć, nie będzie ona wiążąca, mimo, że sam rytuał powinien się udać. Pomyślałam, że po latach pod dwoma przysięgami, które ciążyły ci jak kamień u nogi, przyda ci się coś takiego._

 _Jeszcze raz wesołych świąt,_

 _Adeptka Transfiguracji i Profesor w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, Hermiona Granger_

Musiał przyznać, że był zaskoczony. Nie tylko tym, że Hermiona Granger wysłała mu prezent, ale też, że jej prezent okazał się tak trafiony, tak dobrze przemyślany i tak cenny. Wiedział, że tego typu amulety piechotą nie chodzą i że dziewczyna prawdopodobnie wydała na nie całe pieniądze, jakie dostała wraz z Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Miała też rację z tym, że tego typu medalion to coś, czego w życiu potrzebował. Kiedy wojna się skończyła, obiecał sobie, że nie złoży już żadnej przysięgi. Wiedział jednak, że ich czasy nie są nadal bezpieczne i teraz, w razie gdyby sytuacja tego wymagała, był ubezpieczony.

xxxxxxxx

Hermiona Granger siedziała w Wielkiej Sali i czekała na rozpoczęcie świątecznego śniadania. W tym roku w Hogwarcie na święta zostało więcej uczniów niż zwykle. Niektórzy stracili w wojnie rodziny i nie mieli, gdzie wrócić. Inni czuli się w Hogwarcie bezpiecznie. Pomimo ogólnej radości, że wojna się skończyła, było sporo osób, które bały się opuścić zamek, jakby zaraz za bramami miał ich ktoś porwać czy zabić.

Zauważyła, gdy do Sali wszedł konkretny nietoperz i z pewną ulgą zauważyła srebrny łańcuszek na jego szyi. Bała się, że nie dostanie jego prezentu lub, że zwyczajnie uzna go za śmieć. Spędziła sporo czasu zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej podziękować mu za pomoc, która dla niego musiała być męką i jeszcze więcej czasu straciła, szukając tego jednego, idealnego medalionu.

Gdy profesor eliksirów usiadł koło niej, raczyła go swoim typowym skinieniem głowy i chciała wrócić do swoich rozmyślań. Nic jednak nie przygotowało ją na słowa, które usłyszała chwilę później.

\- Chciałem Ci podziękować za twój cenny prezent a także przeprosić cię za moje zachowanie podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy. Fakt, że pominęłaś śniadanie nie upoważniało mnie do zachowania się jak ostatni cham. Wesołych świąt… Hermiono.

\- Umm… to nic takiego - nie była pewna czy mówi o prezencie, czy o ich kłótni. Wiedziała tylko, że je głos był dość słaby i że zdecydowanie nie udało jej się ukryć zaskoczenia - wesołych świąt Severusie.

Nie odezwali się już do końca posiłku. Kiedy wszyscy już zjedli a dyrektor McGonagall miała właśnie kończyć swoje życzenia dla całej szkoły, zobaczyła coś, czego miała nadzieję nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. Zielony promień leciał prosto w stół nauczycielski. Nie zdążyła zauważyć, że był wycelowany w nią. Zauważył to jednak Severus, który wiedział, że dziewczyna nie zdąży go uniknąć i sam w ostatniej chwili wstał i zasłonił ją sobą.

Na sali zapanowała panika. Hermiona próbowała znaleźć osobę, która rzuciła klątwę. Kiedy już traciła nadzieję, zobaczyła szatę znikającą za drzwiami do sali. Pobiegła w tamtą stronę. W uszach słyszała krew. Wybiegła z sali a potem na błonia. Ktokolwiek to był, biegł do bramy.

-Petrificus Totalus!

Trafiła. Podbiegła. Nie uwierzyła. Na ziemi leżał młody Moolay. Ten sam, który miesiąc temu przyszedł ją pocieszyć. Wyczarowała sznury, którymi go oplotła i odpetryfikowała chłopaka. Chłopak splunął jej w twarz. Wysłała patronusa do Minerwy i czekała aż przyjdzie. Usiadła na ziemi, schowała twarz w rękach i próbowała przyswoić sobie to, co się stało. Hufflepuff, trzecioroczny próbował odebrać jej życie. Wiedziała, że wojna odciska na wielu osobach piętno, ale to zdecydowanie nie było to, co sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrażała.

Po pięciu minutach, które wydawały się być wiecznością, usłyszała kroki. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła, jak w jej stronę biegną Minerwa, Pomona i… Snape. Wydała z siebie kwik zaskoczenia i podniosła się na równe nogi. Nie wiedziała nawet, czemu, ale podbiegła do Mistrza Eliksirów i przytuliła się do niego z takim impetem, że prawie zrzuciła go z nóg. Z jej oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy.

\- Myślałam, że przeze mnie zginąłeś. Myślałam, że nie żyjesz. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś. To było głupie. Jestem nikim i nie zasłużyłam, żeby ktoś próbował poświęcić dla mnie życie.

Zaczęła bić go w piersi, łzy spływały po jej policzkach. Snape po prostu pozwolił jej się wyżyć, dając Minerwie i Pomonie znak, żeby ją zostawiły.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Spodziewał się tego. Wiedział, że młoda Gryfonka przez ostatnie tygodnie trzymała wszystko w sobie, żeby nie musieć wracać do jego komnat i że takie wydarzenie na pewno spowoduje wybuch. Każdy ma jakiś limit. Dlatego starał się cierpliwie pozwolić jej to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić.

Jednak kiedy mijały minuty i dziewczyna się nie uspokajała, zrobił coś, o co sam by siebie nie posądził. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił, dłonią głaskając jej kark w uspokajającym geście i głosem na tyle spokojnym, na ile było go stać zaczął

\- Już, już, spokojnie. Żyję. Nic się nie stało. To nie była twoja wina. Jeśli to była czyjakolwiek wina to moja i Minerwy. No i teraz wiemy, że twój prezent działa. Może nie idealnie, bo straciłem na chwilę przytomność, ale działa.

Dziewczyna zachichotała. Brzmiało to dość histerycznie ale to był dobry znak. Kiedy całkiem się rozluźniła, od razu ją puścił, odsunął się od niej i wygładził przód swojej szaty. Obie starsze kobiety wpatrywały się w niego, jakby zobaczyły ducha i dopiero głośny śmiech przypomniał im wszystkim, po co tu byli.

\- Zdrajca i szlama. To dopiero duet. Och, żeby ojciec się o tym dowiedział.

Minerwa i Severus ukucnęli przy chłopaku a Pomona w tym czasie przytuliła Hermionę i zaczęła ją lekko gładzić po włosach. Kiedy skończyli przesłuchiwać Mollaya i posłali po Aurorów, Severus podszedł do profesor Granger.

\- Za godzinę widzę cię z moich komnatach. W tym czasie postaraj się ogarnąć i odświeżyć. I przestań się mazać jak pierwszoroczna, masz lat 19 a nie 9.

W odpowiedzi tylko skinęła głową i zaczęła iść w kierunku zamku. Severus odeskortował Minerwę z chłopakiem do jej gabinetu, wrócił do siebie i zaczął się zastanawiać. Nie wiedział, jak coś takiego mogło się zdarzyć w szkole. Skąd w trzeciorocznym taka nienawiść, że był w stanie rzucić niewybaczalne na nauczyciela. Po siódmym roku Slytherinu by się tego nie spodziewał a co dopiero po młodym Hufflepuffie. I co do cholery go podkusiło, żeby tulić Granger? Wiedział, że inaczej nigdy nie się nie uspokoi, ale był Severusem Snapem, naczelnym nietoperzem Hogwartu i dupkiem z lochów. On NIE PRZYTULAŁ ludzi.

Kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, przybrał swoją domyślną maskę obojętności i z taką niechęcią w głosie, na jaką go było stać krzyknął "Wejść!".

 **A/N Nie, Severus jeszcze nie ma krasza na Hermionie, Severus zwyczajnie pierwszy raz od dwudziestu lat zachował się jak człowiek. Nie chcę, żeby mój fanfic był jednym z tych, gdzie Severus i Hermiona są sobą tylko przez pierwsze parę rozdziałów, a potem Snape jest słodkim misiem a Hermiona potulną owieczką. Chcę, żeby zmiany w nich zachodziły stopniowo i to jest tylko pierwszy etap!**


End file.
